A Very Blaise Christmas
by GeekMom13
Summary: Blaise really likes Christmas songs. so he sings them for everyone, whether they like it or not.


**I own nothing you recognize. this plunny came from the Slytherin cabal (Michala's comment specifically)**

* * *

The Slytherin common room was normally a peaceful environment. _Except_ for Christmas time. You see, Blaise really liked to sing along to his Christmas music.

And as Draco and Pansy could tell you... he **really** should _not_ be doing so.

"AND THIS CHRISTMAS WILL BEEEEEEEE A VERY SPECIAL CHRISTMAS FOR MEEEEEEEEE"

"Drake. Make. Him. Stop." Pansy said, poking him with every word.

"Not my turn."

"Well Theo isn't here, so that makes it your turn now."

"You know how he gets when we silence him."

"Well maybe you should try something _else_ like, I don't know... **talking to him**."

"Pans, that would require explaining how we feel about his singing voice and he won't take it well."

"I can't take it if he sings Malfoy Baby again."

Draco visibly shuddered. It was an occurrence that no one wanted to relive... He had edited the words to _better fit Hogwarts._ Which included putting Malfoy in place of Santa, because apparently it was the first name he thought of that fit. When he had gotten to "think of all the fellows that I haven't kissed", Theo had silenced him.

It took a full week for Blaise to remove the charm he set up on Theo's curtains... They would blast Blaise's version of the songs any time someone was in the bed. Theo slept in the common room all week.

"BELLS WILL BE RINGIIIIIIIIING THE GLAD GLAD NEEEEWS."

Marcus Flint had now walked over to Draco and Pansy "If you don't stop him I will."

Draco was considering letting the intimidating seventh year deal with Blaise until Pansy elbowed him in the side. "Fine, fine. I'll go."

"Blaise, can you maybe tone it down a bit?"

"But it's Christmas! I'm spreading the Christmas Cheer mate!"

"I know, I know... but not everyone likes to listen to Christmas music right after Halloween."

"It's not right after Halloween! It's November 8th. Halloween was over a week ago... It's time to get in the mood!"

"Right, but Blaise, not everyone wants to listen to it."

"You're just mad about Santa Baby, I promised I wouldn't use your name again!"

"Yes, and I am going to hold you to that. But please, just give it a rest for the night."

"Grinches and Scrooges, the whole lot of you!"

When Draco sat next to Pansy again in the wonderfully silent room, she leaned over and asked "What are Grinches and Scrooges?"

"Don't ask. Not unless you want to hear the full stories, including songs."

"I'll pass."

* * *

"IIIIIII DON'T WANT A LOT FOR CHRISTMAS"

"Blaise, I swear to Merlin if you don't stop it!"

"Theo my man! Join me!"

"My voice has never gone that high mate."

"But Theeeeeeo."

Theo just picked up his wand and sent a stinger at Blaise and laid back down.

* * *

"I REEEEEALLLY CAN'T STAAAAAY"

"BLAISE!" came from Astoria this time. It had been three weeks and he was _still_ singing. His latest attempts were duets... It was getting worse and there were still five weeks left until Christmas.

"Tori just sing with me!"

"I don't sing."

"Pleeeeeeeeease. Just one song!"

* * *

"AWWWWLL I WANT FOWR CWITHMATH ITH MY TWO FWONT TEEFH"

"Why won't he stop?"

"Flint, that one was your own fault."

"How was I supposed to know what would happen?"

You see, Marcus had listened to enough Christmas songs. He finally walked up to Blaise and punched him, rather hard, in the mouth. It resulted in Blaise missing his front teeth and therefore insisting he sing the entire song before heading to the infirmary.

* * *

"I SAW MOMMY KISSING SANTA CLAUS"

Daphne snorted. "I'm sure that's not the only one he's seen her kissing"

"Daphne! That was low"

"But true. and you know it."

"Yes, but still! Don't be rude"

"IF DADDY HAD ONLY SEEN"

"Oh come on, like that isn't just _begging_ for a joke Pans. Lighten up"

"Where is he even _finding_ these songs?"

"I have no clue, but I say we destroy it."

* * *

"ROCKIN AROUND THE CHRISTMAS TREE, AT THE CHRISTMAS PARTY HOP!"

"Okay, this really needs to stop."

"I'm aware Theo"

"Draco. I'm not kidding. This, it's too much."

"Theo, we've tried everything. Even Marcus punching him didn't stop him. Do you _remember_ the ridiculous song he sang at that point?"

"Yes, yes I do. But I'm lost Drake. It needs to stop and I don't know how to make him stop!"

* * *

They eventually all started wearing ear plugs to tone out the _unique_ singing that Blaise was treating them to. It was finally Christmas. The had been listening to what Blaise called "Blaise's R&B Christmas hits" for seven weeks.

When it first snowed, he decided to take a song from an American film and _Blaiseify_ it. No one understood why he was running around throwing snow in the air screaming out "WHAT'S THIS? WHAT'S THIS? THERE'S WHITE THINGS IN THE AIR!"

When the trees went up, he had sang "O CHRISTMAS TREE O CHRISTMAS TREE HOW LOVELY ARE YOUR BRANCHES"

Seven very, very long weeks indeed.

Blaise came walking down the stairs "HAVE YOURSELF AAAAAA MERRY LITTLE CHRISTMAS, LET YOUR HEART BE LIIIIIIIIGHT"

"Merry Christmas." Came from his friends. They loved him, but they were glad his favorite season was finally over.

The next week, they were woken up by his singing again

"AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAAAYS LOOOOOOOVEE YOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU."

Turns out for Christmas, his mom got him a discman and some of the popular songs from America when she visited.


End file.
